


with you-part 2

by sixdrops



Series: With You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Elf Dean, M/M, Squirrel Dean, Wizard Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在正式可以化身为人之前，都不知道自己是一个伴灵。但他和Sam关系的建立并不因此而受影响。</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you-part 2

**Author's Note:**

> 和上一篇相对应。Dean POV。

巫师和伴灵的世界非常疯狂，无法理喻，这是Sam和Dean共同的认知。

Sam想不明白怎么会有人甘心与那些气味古怪的草药和怪物的肢体残块终身为伍。更不用说，对于巫术足够精湛的巫师而言，如果愿意的话，“终身”的时限可以达到普通人类的好几倍甚至好几十倍——你看，Sam就从来不敢问他妈妈，家里那些属于文艺复兴时期的收藏究竟是什么时候购入的。

而身为一个伴灵，Dean所遇到的困惑比Sam有过之而无不及。

你知道，伴灵几乎可以囊括所有的物种，上到狮子，下到蟑螂（也许吧，如果有人愿意要一只蟑螂做伴灵的话），隔壁家的Benny甚至是一只吸血蝙蝠。不过作为一个伴灵，很显然你必须能和巫师做心灵连结，并拥有强大的魔力和对巫术的领悟力，能够协助甚至是引导巫师。可这世界上并没有培养合格伴灵的地方——就算现实里没有霍格沃茨那样大规模的魔法学校，但巫师们还有成千上万的咒术书和前辈口口相授当做参考，反观伴灵们，似乎人人都认为那些能耐合该是生来就会的本能。

这太扯谈了。

不，我们在说的不仅仅是Dean不擅长魔法的问题，也不仅仅是他对于“谈心”这码子事有些过敏的问题。

Dean认为自己是一只花栗鼠，当然他确实也是一只花栗鼠——但是在突然变成人形的那天之前，他完全不知道自己是只伴灵。

 

在来到Sam家之前，Dean住在一家宠物店。花栗鼠并不是很主流的宠物，店里一共也只有三只。说实话那时候的生活挺无聊的，除了吃吃睡睡梳理皮毛和应付一些总喜欢对着他们笼子大叫的女孩子外，Dean基本无事可做。Dean挺想找人聊聊天，不幸的是他的另两位同伴并不那么健谈。他们甚至说不出完整的句子，只会一个一个往外吐词，比如“榛子”，“萝卜”，“换毛”，“挠挠”，之类没多大意义的话。Dean一度怀疑他们都是智障，又或者自己是花栗鼠家族里智商出挑的天才。好在宠物店里有一台电视，是老板平日打发时光用的，在Dean住的笼子的斜对面。那让Dean还不至于无聊致死。

而大概在Dean一岁的时候，John把他买了回去，作为Sam的生日礼物。

“嗨Dean，”John付过钱，把Dean的笼子放到车后座时这么跟他打招呼，“我想你不介意这个名字吧？Dean？你和Sam的名字都来源于Mary的父母……他们是一对很棒的巫师搭档，我希望你和Sammy也能合得来。”

Dean犹豫了一下，试着点了点头——这还是第一次有人对他说话，但他捏不准是不是该做出回应，也不知道怎样的回复才是正确的。宠物店的老板会对他养的大金毛说一些话，比如“到这儿来”，“你今天过得好吗大家伙？”，而对方会用吠叫回应他，又或者舔舔主人的手。但Dean的叫声并不像犬类那样洪亮，也没有犬类那般宽厚的舌头，更不用说他现在被关在笼子里，与John之间隔了好长一段距离。点头是人类间表示赞同的动作，可是一只花栗鼠应当会点头吗？Dean很确定跟他同笼的那两个笨蛋不会这么做。John会因此把他当做怪胎并且扔掉吗？他听过关于一些被遗弃宠物的故事，来自店里客人的只言片语，足以让Dean推测出那可不会是什么愉快的经历。

不过显然John对此并没有任何的惊讶。他只是冲Dean友善地笑了笑，发动了汽车。

四十分钟后车停了下来，Dean跟着John第一次来到了有生之年里第一个会被他称之为“家”的地方。

“哦，这就是他，对吗？”一个美丽的金发女人——John叫他Mary，Dean从他们的互动猜测她应当是John的配偶，凑近笼子对他微笑着，一只狸花猫趴在她的肩上，一同好奇地望进笼子里来，而另一只格里芬犬则稳重地呆在John的脚边，“Deano？”

“没错，”John回应着，弯下腰来在Mary的头顶印下一个吻，“你觉得Sam会喜欢他吗？”

“会的，”Mary安抚地拍了拍John的手，“法术不会出错儿，他是美洲大陆上最适合Sammy的同伴。不敢相信他竟然离我们那么近，这一定是命运女神的安排。”

“但愿如此吧，”John叹了口气，“我只希望这能让那小子更专注到法术上来。”

“John，”Mary给了他一个严厉的瞪视，但Dean仍能看得出那之后隐藏的爱意，“你不能这样利用Dean。当然我不能说自己没有这样的盼望。可是这是他们两个之间的事儿，Dean不是工具。你也不能令他们强行绑定，答应我，在那真正发生之前你得顺其自然。”

“好吧，好吧。”John伸手抹了抹脸，“我答应你。”

Dean得说，最后这段话他并没有听懂。不过这时Mary给他捧来了一大堆榛仁，使得他的注意力被飞快地转移了。

后来Dean再回想起来，他只能说，如果当初他意识到的话，其实很多事儿其实早有预兆。

 

Dean和Sam的初次会面是在那天晚上。Mary提前用一块天鹅绒布罩住了Dean的笼子，那让 Dean几乎听不到外界的声音，渐渐就躺在里头舒舒服服地睡着了。所以当Mary把绒布重新揭开时，他正团成一个毛球儿，因为突如其来的光亮而懵懵懂懂地半睁开眼。

他看到了一个人类的小男孩，卷曲的刘海覆在前额，是和John一样的深棕色，榛绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴巴也惊讶地大张。这表情很蠢，但也挺可爱的。Dean眨眨眼，也饶有兴趣地回看着对方。他发现从他的五官上能很轻易地看到Mary和John的影子。显然，这就是他俩的孩子，那个“Sammy”。

“哦天哪，他是给我的吗？”Sam兴奋地转向他的父母，给了John和Mary拥抱和亲吻作为感谢，“我以为你们不会答应给我养宠物的！谢谢！”

这句话让Dean有些好奇——他想起那只格里芬犬和狸花猫，他想对于一个孩子来说，一只猫和一只狗对于“宠物”而言应该足够好了才对。不过环视了一周，此时他并没有见到他们俩的影子。参加这个生日派对的只有Sam的父母，还有一个叫Bobby的男人和一位叫Ellen的女士，和John和Mary年龄相仿，Dean猜想他们是这家的亲戚。如果Dean对人类社会足够了解的话，那么他此时还会对Sam没有邀请任何同龄友人而感到吃惊。不过下一刻他所有的胡思乱想都被Sam的话打断了。

“妈咪，我能把Dean放出来吗？我不喜欢把他关在笼子里。”

这让Dean整个儿都清醒了过来，眼睛睁得大大的，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。不用呆在笼子里，这太棒啦！这一刻Dean决定Sam是这个星球上最棒的小孩儿，他俩一定会相处得很愉快的。

“哦，当然宝贝儿。”Mary爱怜地答到，“不过你得先跟Dean谈谈，问问他的意见。还有，你得保证你们俩不会把屋里搞得一团糟。”

“Dean不会的，”Sam期待地看着Dean，把手放在了笼子上，Dean凑过去用手按上他的指尖——那是一个承诺的high-five，好吧，至少Dean这么认为——Sam有些吃惊又觉得好玩儿似的地嗤嗤笑起来，“你不会乱跑的对吗伙计？你想让我把你放出来吧？”

Dean又点点头，Sam的笑容更灿烂了，而且这孩子笑起来像一只讨人喜欢的傻兮兮的金毛幼犬，Dean不难想象他的父母该有多么疼爱他。然后Sam打开了Dean的笼子。Dean迫不及待地钻了出去，顺着Sam的手一溜烟儿爬到了他的肩上，舔了舔他的脸颊表示感谢。

“嘿，嘿，你弄得我好痒，伙计，”Sam止不住地咯咯笑起来，整个身子都在发颤，Dean不得不弓下身子用爪子抓住他的衣领免得掉下去，“来，到这儿来Dean。”

Dean依言跳上Sam伸到跟前来的掌心，Sam轻轻地将他捧到桌前，另一只手用勺子舀了一小勺蛋糕，小心翼翼地凑到Dean的嘴边。Dean迟疑了一会儿，尝了一口，顿时被这从来没试过的美味征服了。Sam耐心地等着他吃完，一连喂了好几勺，直到Dean吃不下了为止。然后又用餐巾纸擦去Dean嘴边的残屑，Dean由着他，对方轻柔的动作让他非常受用。

 “答应我，你要好好保护他，好吗？”Mary眼带笑意地看着他们的互动，开口说到，Sam忙不迭地点头，但Dean总觉得这句话不只是对Sam说的。虽然有些奇怪，但他也冲Mary点了一下头，Mary给了他俩一个温柔的笑。

接下来Sam对John和Mary道了晚安，带着Dean回到了自己的卧室。

Dean有些好奇地环顾这个房间。不大，但是非常舒适，充满了Sammy的味道。没有太多玩具，反而有很多书。这时候开始，Dean就意识到他的这位伙伴很有些特别。

“我是Sam，Sam. Winchester。”Sam捧着他在床沿坐下来，一本正经地向他介绍自己，似乎这是顶顶重要的一件事儿，“从今天开始你就要跟我呆在一块儿啦。我希望你能过得开心，好吗？”

没问题。Dean点点头，在心里答到。担心这还不足以让Sam领悟他的意思，他又舔了舔Sam的手指。

“嘿，Dean。我们会成为好朋友的对吗？无论什么时候都会陪着我的那种好朋友？”

哦，看来Sammy有些娘娘腔。Dean悄悄地翻了个白眼，不过幼崽总是比较脆弱，而且人类的幼年期很漫长，Dean作为一个“长辈”能够理解。他蹭了蹭Sam的手心作为回应。

后来想想，这大概就是他们联结的开始。不过那个时候他们两人还对他们往后密不可分的命运并不知晓。

Sam看上去心满意足，他对Dean道了晚安，把Dean放在了他的枕边，自己也躺倒床上去，又将被子拉上来，直到把Dean的大半个身子也盖住。Dean不满地翻滚了两下，有点想要抱怨他是一只花栗鼠，他并不真的需要一床被子，也不想和Sam玩什么小女孩儿的扮家家。不过他发现他还挺喜欢那被子软绵绵的触感，那令他有一种莫名的安心。而刚吃下的蛋糕令他有些食困，Dean很快变得昏昏欲睡，决定暂时不要跟Sam计较这些小细节。

 

Dean就这么在Winchester家住了下来。当然他主要的活动区域就是Sam的房间，虽然有的时候Sam也会悄悄把他带到学校去。他对Sam的了解越来越深。刚知道Sam一家其实都是巫师的时候，Dean还有点儿吃惊，不过在Sam向他展示一些巫术过后，Dean的吃惊完全变成了兴奋。这实在是酷极了！然而他很快意识到Sam对巫师这码子事儿可没有Dean这么开心。异类（Freak）。Sam是这么对自己定义的。完全不一样的家庭背景使他很难真正融入普通的孩子中去，更糟糕的是John也并不想让他融入进去——那会使Sam“被普通人所迷惑，忘记自己真正的能力和身份”，这是John说的。他甚至时不时就逼着Sam转学。实际上若不是Mary坚持，Sam也许会被他强制退学也不一定。

Dean记不清究竟有多少次Sam在和John大吵特吵之后把自己关进房间，在Dean面前哭得一塌糊涂。这孩子很犟，但是也很敏感。Dean非常遗憾他的父母对此都没有足够的认知，也并不真正了解他内心的想法。Dean大概能理解Sam的无措。这让他想起他还呆在宠物店时的生活，怀疑着自己是不是个异数。Sam让Dean感觉到自己终于不是独自一人，Dean很希望他能给予Sam同样的回报。可是他无法真正和Sam交谈，甚至不能给他一个足够温暖的拥抱。Dean所能做的只是个安静的倾听者，呆在Sam的旁边，用一些磨蹭和亲吻安慰他。这种时候Dean总是很遗憾自己身为花栗鼠的事实。

——所以，当某天，吃饱喝足的Dean照常做着他的饭后消食运动，在Sam的床上滚来滚去，却突然一个激灵变成了人类，并第一次得知了“伴灵”的意义时，尽管很惊讶，但惊吓之后随之而来的是一阵狂喜。即便这也给他带来了不少麻烦——Dean可不是两人之中喜欢读书的那个，在变成人形之前他也从没感到过什么魔法的波动。比起念那些冗长的咒语，他还是觉得用拳头说话更管用一些。远胜于人类的视力和听觉使他在搏击上得天独厚。而且上帝啊，他早就想试试握枪的滋味了。

但最重要的是，无论如何，Dean终于能够平等地站在Sam身边。

而他会遵守诺言，一直保护Sam。

从今以后，无论是当一个巫师或是普通人，Sam都不会再是孤身一人。

 

-END-


End file.
